The present invention relates to a compact quick articles feeding and arranging machine mainly associated with two crossly disposed conveyors on which to be delivered ring-shaped or circular articles lie flat and are delivered. Those articles can be readily erected into piles for easy counting and packing, making continuous production and packing possible.
Conventionally, in food production industry or manufacturing industry, ring-shaped or circular flat products delivered on a conveyor have to be transmitted via a number of belt sections slantly disposed at different angles with respect to the horizontal plane so that flat-lying articles can be stepwisely delivered from a flat stage via a number of slant stages to an erected stage finally. Those erected articles are easily piled up, counted and packed in an assembly line.
The prior art conveyors have to be arranged in a stepwise manner has the following disadvantages:
1. Such stepwise conveyors are relatively lengthy, causing waste of working hour. PA1 2. Such stepwise conveyors are bulky and take up too much space. PA1 3. The installation of such stepwise conveyors is relatively complicated and difficult. PA1 4. The bulky size of such conveyors makes the working site crowded and the arrangement of the assembly line difficult.